Ceia De Natal
by Angeline G. McFellou
Summary: Mione é desastre na cozinha e quando ela é encarregada de fazer a ceia de Natal para a turma é obrigada a chamar Harry para ajudá-la, ela só não esperava as atitudes dele... Gente a fic é melhor que o resumo prometo.


**Ceia de Natal**

**24 de Dezembro de 2008, 7:40 da manhã, algum lugar em Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Visão de Hermione**

- Harry? – Falei assim que atenderam o telefone.

- _Hermione?_ – ele ainda não esta muito animado - A _Mione desiste esse ano eu não vou! Não estou com espírito para esse tipo de coisa! _– retiro o que eu disse ele não esta animado, eu tão pouco.

- Harry eu sei que você não ta legal, mas não te liguei para isso! Eu te liguei porque... – parei de falar ao ouvir algo explodindo na cozinha.

- _O que foi isso_? – Harry perguntou alarmado, mas eu mal reparei. Inclinando minha cabeça para o lado percebi que a panela de pressão tinha acabado de explodir – _Hermione que esta acontecendo_? – eu podia ouvir ele ficando preocupado do outro lado da linha enquanto ouvia meu peru explodindo no forno.

- Harry eu ligue porque EU PRECISO DE AJUDA! – falei desesperada enquanto meu arroz queimava – As coisa... ik.... estão... ik.... explodindo e queimando aqui... ik.... e eu não sei o que fazer! – choraminguei soluçando.

- _Calma querida em instantes eu estarei ai e resolveremos tudo, fique calma que eu já estou indo!_ - Ele desligou antes que eu posse dizer qualquer coisa, apenas fiquei olhando o telefone enquanto devaneava.

Bem, esta acontecendo o seguinte, eu propôs que ao menos uma vez nas nossa vidas déssemos uma folga a senhora Weasley a fizéssemos nós mesmos as refeições das datas Especiais, dividimos as tarefas a cada um ficou com uma data onde ofereceria uma reunião para os amigos e família em casa no mesmo modo que Sra. Weasley, oferecendo a comida, bebida e todo o resto, o Harry ficou com o dia das bruxas e o Rony com a Páscoa, Gina ficou com o dia dos namorados e Luna com o ano novo, Draco ficou com o "Dia da Queda", que é o dia em que Voldemort caiu, e eu... bem... eu fiquei com o Natal! De todos o mais importante, de todos o único que eu não podia pegar.

Não que eu não goste do Natal! Ao contrario eu adoro só que o que não é pra mim é a ceia, fazer a ceia mais especificamente, porque vejam bem, não é segredo pra ninguém que **eu não sei cozinhar** e a maior prova disso, esta na minha cozinha destruída.

Assim que eu coloquei o telefone no gancho duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, a primeira que eu notei foi que a campainha tocou e a segunda foi que alguma coisa de vidro explodiu na cozinha, nem querendo imaginar o que foi abri a porta para um Harry de olhos arregalados.

- Mione você ainda esta inteira? – perguntou ele entrando e me examinando para ver se eu não estava machucada. Bufei zangada.

- Ta legal que eu seja horrível na cozinha, mas também não é pra tanto Harry! – falei olhando feio pra ele.

- Horrível na cozinha Hermione? – ele disse irônico e se dirigindo para o local do meu desastre culinário – Você é um verdadeiro furacão destruidor de cozinhas. – ele disse com uma voz esganiçada. É que depois de Hogwarts ele descobriu em cozinhar uma paixão e a cozinha virou um lugar sagrado pra ele, totalmente oposto a mim que acho que cozinhar é tortura e a cozinha um inferno tecnológico. – HERMIONE O QUE FEZ? – agora ele esta entrando em desespero, que isso meu pernil não ta tão mal assim só esta coberto de manjar e vidro.

- Que isso ele nem esta tão mal assim só esta coberto de manjar e vidro! – coloquei meus pensamentos em palavras e ele me olhou como se eu fosse demente – Que foi? Um simples limpar pode resolver isso, e ele ficaria comestível de novo!

- Resolveria se não estivesse carbonizado! – ele fez uma cara de incredulidade. – Desde quando você esta assando ele?

- Desde anteontem? – eu não sei ao certo idai? Isso acontece nas melhores famílias.

- Como você consegue sobreviver? – ele parecia incrédulo.

- Restaurantes, bares e lanchonetes! – falei simplesmente.

- Hermione, arrume suas coisas enquanto eu tento dar um jeito nessa cozinha! – ele falou com uma paciência que eu sabia ele não tinha.

- Pra que? – perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Você esta de mudança! – disse jogando o pernil no lixo.

- Sério? Pra onde? – perguntei com as mãos na cintura.

- De volta pra minha casa! – disse jogando o peru, ou o que restou dele no lixo também.

- Eu não vou voltar pra lá! – disse convicta. Cara eu e o Harry nos adoramos mais não da certo a gente morar junto acredite, eu já tentei, sabe, eu achava que tinha mania de perfeição, mas cara o quando se trata de tarefas domesticas ele me supera, o quarto dele é uma bagunça tipo meio que eu nunca entendi isso, o pior é que ele pira as vezes do nada muito estranho.

- Isso não esta em discussão você vai voltar e pronto! – ele falou sério raspando o arroz queimado da panela, eu já disse que ele pegou fogo? Não, pois é ele pegou.

- Não vou! Não faz nem seis meses que eu sai de lá e não vou voltar, você é paranóico! – declarei veemente.

Ei por que eu não posso me mexer? POTTER VOCÊ ME PAGA! Vocês não vão acreditar! ELE ME PETRIFICOU. EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO. O pior é que ele continua limpando a cozinha como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Ele me paga. Ele terminou a cozinha, e esta indo pro meu quarto. Eu vou acabar com a raça dele, quando eu conseguir me mover é claro. Ele voltou com a minha mala e deixou na cozinha, a verdade é que eu moro em um apartamento alugado e mobiliado, como meu trabalho como auror exige que eu viagem muito em me dei ao trabalho de comprar uma casa nova depois que eu sai da do Harry, porque... bem um trabalho pode durar anos e eu ao contrario dele não tenho dois elfos domésticos libertos e mesmo assim fieis a mim para cuidar da casa, então quando ele voltou com o telefone na mão acertando um pagamento eu pude logo prever que ele estava falando com o dono do meu aparamento (?). Três minutos depois ele já avia desligado e pegando minha mala saiu pela porta da sala em pouco tempo ele estava de volta e eu revoltada não da pra acreditar que ele ia mesmo me obrigar a voltar a morar com ele, não que isso fosse ser ruim mais as paranóias dele às vezes são de dar medo.

- Mione querida já esta tudo acertado! Vamos passar na casa do seu locador, pagar os meses restantes do contrato e entregar a chave depois vamos pra casa não é ótimo? Sua bagagem já esta no carro vamos? – ele disse isso tudo com um sorriso irritante que só faz a minha vontade de matá-lo aumentar, e depois dobrar ao descobrir que ele não ia reverter o feitiço, ele ia me carrega no colo até o carro. Precioso dizer que estão todos me olhando? Não? Imaginei.

Fizemos o trajeto até a casa dele em silêncio absoluto (porque será né? *irônica*)o trajeto deve ter durado uns 15 minutos porque não moramos longe um do outro, ai na hora de sair (vulgo me tirar do carro) do carro o senhor Francis, o porteiro do prédio dele o ajudo a tirar as coisas do carro, depois o ajudou a levar minhas coisas para o apartamento dele, ai você pergunta mais o "porteiro não estranhou o fato de você não se mexer?" e eu digo não, porque o Harry fez o favor de dizer para o porteiro que eu estava dormindo desde a hora que ele chegou na minha casa e como o porteiro estava com um feitiço de ilusão ele acreditou. E eu estou ficando cada vez mais POSSESSA.

Bom agora ele me deixo na sala e levou minhas coisas para meu antigo quarto, pelo menos eu acho que sim, junto com tido ele levou o telefone e posso ouvi-lo aqui fazendo o pedidos para os ingredientes da ceia de Natal enquanto arruma as minhas coisas, não posso dizer que eu não aprecio as atitudes dele, porque eu aprecio, mas precisa mesmo me deixar petrificada?

Bom, agora que sozinha aqui na sala eu observo tudo ao meu redor, já que não tem outra coisa a fazer mesmo, cara está tudo igual a quando eu sai daqui, os livros nos mesmo ligares que deixei os enfeites do jeito que arrumei até mesmo os retratos, não tem nem um novo, esta tudo exatamente igual, só que bem mais limpo.

Não que não fosse limpo na época que eu morava aqui, só que eu sempre estava tão atolada de trabalho que penas pergaminhos e penas estavam sempre espalhados por todo lado e agora as superfícies não tem mais isso, só impecáveis de tão arrumadas (como eu disse absolutamente paranóico com tarefas domesticas).

- Vai notar, está tudo do jeito que você deixou eu não mudei nada! – o Harry voltou como se lesse meus pensamentos – Preferi manter assim me fazia sentir que você ainda morava aqui e... sei lá, me sentia bem sabendo que você ainda estava presente aqui em casa de algum modo, mas isso não importa mais você esta aqui agora e não vai embora! – Falou ele se levantando para atender a campainha, depois desse discurso lindo com um final memorável eu pergunto: EU NÃO TENHO VOZ DE OPINIÃO NÃO?

Eu vislumbrei pelo canto do olho quando ele levou as comprar para a cozinha, ele voltou, me pegou novamente no colo, me levou para meu antigo quarto como eu imaginei, me deitou na cama e me jogou um feitiço do sono que leva um minuto pra fazer efeito, quando u senti a sonolência me abatendo senti ele remover o feitiço de petrificação, mas lógico agora eu não posso fugir o sono... é... muito... forte...

**Visão de Harry**

Acabo de deixar a Mione no quarto dela, apesar de ter sido forçada a dormir (feitiço do sono bem básico) ela ficou tão linda!

Tenho de confessar uma coisa, sou apaixonada pela Mione desde meu 5º ano mais nunca tive coragem de contar a ela! Muita coisa aconteceu desde o dia em que eu descobri esse fato, muitas mudanças, menos uma, ela continua ao meu lado!

Derrotamos Voldemort, nos formamos em Hogwarts, entramos na escola de Auror's, compramos um apartamento, juntos, eu e ela porque o Rony se tornou um goleiro, o melhor da Inglaterra, concorrendo para o melhor do mundo, nos formamos com méritos e honras na escola de Auror's, entramos em grandes missões pela paz no mundo juntos, sempre juntos, então a 5 meses, 15 dias, contados no relógio e no calendário ela resolveu ir em borra, motivo? Ela alegou que eu era paranóico com limpeza e que não dava pra viver assim, creio que até hoje ela afirma o mesmo, mas a verdade, e eu sei que é verdade, é que nem um de nós já conseguiu ter um relacionamento que durasse mais que 2 semanas todos os nossos namoros terminavam da mesmo maneira, nossos parceiros alegando que lhes éramos infiéis, por darmos tanta atenção um ao outro (eu e Mione). Então ela foi embora.

A um mês achei uma companhia para passar o tempo em que não podia estar com meu verdadeiro amor, o nome dela era Sarah, e a 5 dias ela me deixou em público, ela só queria a publicidade que meu nome daria a ela, eu realmente não me senti mal com isso, pois eu sabia desde o começo o que ela queria, muita gente acreditou que eu estava magoada por isso, mas a verdade é que eu me sentia mal por saber que a Mione esta saindo com um cara, nada sério só diversão, mesmo assim isso servil para me matar por dentro.

Mas agora tudo acabou, e vou tomar um atitude, me recuso a passar novamente o que eu passei nesses 5 meses, 15 dias e 6 horas e 45 minutos, ela esta de volta ao lar e se depender de mim não mais sairá (no sentido de se mudar) daqui, pelo menos não sem mim.

Neste momento estou arquitetando a parte mais complexa da Ceia de Natal, todos os pratos e doces demorados, eu gosto de faze tudo a todo trouxa a comida sai mais saborosa assim, no momento em que eu colocar o ultimo prato no forno passarei a mensagem que o local da Ceia voltou a ser aqui em casa.

Muito bem o tudo pronto, carnes assando em fogo baixo ou médio, massas assando também ou apenas descansando, legumes e afins lavados, frutas lavadas e na geladeira, doces gelados no freezer ou geladeira, é acho que por enquanto é só. Agora vou eu informar o pessoal das "novidades" a moeda da AD ainda esta ativa e é bem útil se você considerar que situações como essa ocorrem e só é preciso um toque de varinha para a mensagem ser passada nesse caso é a seguinte: "Ela conseguiu explodir a cozinha da 'casa' dela, agora a Ceia é na minha casa, Harry. P.S.: Mesmo horário".

Quando dizem que quando se faz algo que se gosta o tempo voa, eu devo concordar que eles não falam mais que a pura verdade, quando eu vi já eram 21:00 h., o pessoal normalmente começa a chegar as 22:00h. e a ceia é servida as 23:59h. em ponto o que me da duas horas e 59 minutos para terminar a ceia, me aprontar e aprontar a Mione, pessoinha que eu devo dizer não vou deixar solta por ai até a hora da ceia.

Vamos começar pela ultima parte, arrumar a Mione, já que a ceia só vai ficar realmente pronta no ultimo minuto, e se eu me arrumar e depois arrumar a mione não vai adiantar muito.

Primeiro retiro o feitiço do sono, e agora estou esperando ela abrir os olhos, esse olhos cor de avelã que eu tanto amo, mais não posso deixar que ela desperte totalmente então estamos de volta ao feitiço petrificante.

- Mione vou preparar seu banho volto já e não se preocupe já esta quase tudo pronto para a Ceia. – Eu digo e vou para o bainheiro preparar a banheira para ela.

**Visão de Hermione**

ELE VAI ME DAR BANHO? Merlin quando eu estiver livre por favor não deixe que meus colegas Auror's me prendam por matar o Harry. Porque eu vou matá-lo e da forma mais dolorosa que eu puder pensar.

- Pronto vamos Mione! Se não vamos acabar nos atrasando! – Ele me pegou no colo e me levou para o banheiro.

Eu não vou contar como foi isso porque tipo É MUITO HUMILHANTE ser privada até do privilégio de tomar banho sozinha, não é não?

Bem depois do banho o Harry me vestiu, tomando cuidado com cada detalhe, prestando extrema atenção, o vestido de seda verde (da cor dos olhos dele que também é a cor favorita) tinha um corte vertical onde o vestido acabava do lado esquerdo no meio da minha coxa e do lado direito no meio da batata da perna, sandálias de salto alto prateadas, presas aos meus tornozelos por finas fitas, um colar de ouro branco, não passava de uma fina corrente, mas o lindo pingente de esmeralda caia graciosamente em direção ao decote do vestido na proporção certa nem muito fundo nem quase inexistente, os brincos também de ouro branco e esmeralda eram leves tanto no designer quanto no peso, esse pequeno conjunto deve ter custado uma verdadeira fortuna.

Meus cabelos ele prendeu em um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça com uma maestria sem igual, não me surpreendi eu se passou por cabeleireiro em uma de nossas missões já a maquiagem ele precisou da ajuda de umas revistas trouxas pra fazer. Sabe eu estava muito "p" da vida por ele estar agindo assim, me mantendo imobilizada para me obrigar a permanecer aqui, me impossibilitando de fazer coisas básicas da vida, mas agora já não estou mais agora eu sinto uma imensa vontade de chorar e sorrir por toda a atenção e carinho que ele dispensa a mim.

É engraçado estar assumindo isso, mas a verdade é que eu amo, amo muito o Harry. Sempre amei, e a alguns meses eu me mudei só para fugir desse amor, fugir dele, e de mim mesma, eu nunca ia conseguir ter um relacionamento bem sucedido com ele por perto porque eu não ia conseguir deixar de pensar nele e assim nunca iria curar meu coração, é eu fugi, mas de nada adiantou não é? O próprio Harry me arrastou (no sentido literal da palavra) de volta, irônico não?

Bem voltando à história do Natal mais conturbado que eu já tive. A alguns minutos atrás ele me deixou sozinha e foi se aprontar, agora eu to ouvindo seus passos apresados para abrir a porta, se bem o conheço ele deixou o mais leve para o final para que tudo esteja absolutamente perfeito na hora de servir, eu ouso vozes no hall reconhecendo a maioria de cara.

- Onde esta a Mione? – Rony pergunta.

- No quarto dela. – Harry responde, eles estão na cozinha tem gente na sala, mas Harry e Rony definitivamente estão na cozinha, posso ouvir o som de gente mexendo nas panelas e é uma "lei" que ninguém mexa nas sagradas panelas do Harry – Tire as mãos daí Ronald! Você conhece a regra. – Harry exclama só para confirmar minhas palavras.

- Mas cara eu estou com fome! – novidade, quando você não esta com fome Rony?

- Cara, quando é que você não está com fome? – dale Harry, agora engula essa Ronald!

A campainha toca novamente e o Harry manda o Rony atender alegando que é para impedir ele de tocar na comida, o que eu não duvido nada que seja verdade. Muito mais passos, a julgar pelos tons baixos minha prima Angel deve estar aqui. Sim eu tenho uma prima bruxa, só descobri isso no começo do meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, minha prima lutou na guerra ao nosso lado e foi de muita ajuda, só a uns dois anos é que eu descobri porque, ela descende de uma raça antiga de pessoas que eram parte gatos, como lobisomens só que gatos em vez de lobo, e ela é mestiça, mas à parte do sangue que tem dessas pessoas já é suficiente para certas coisas, como, por exemplo, ter de se acostumar lentamente com a elevação de som em um determinado lugar por causa da audição sensível. Mas creio que o Rony abaixou a voz porque morre de medo dela, por causa de uma brincadeira que ela fez com ele há uns anos, sem comentários quanto a isso.

- Gente eu vou buscar a Mione! – ouvi o Harry dizer, a voz vinha da sala – Favor impedir o Rony de seque chegar perto da minha cozinha, se mexerem nas minhas panelas eu vou saber. – ele não esta brincando eu vai saber mesmo – E ai cancelo o jantar – acreditem ele é bem capaz de fazer isso.

- Pode deixar! – ousou um corro, é parece que o Rony vai ficar na sala mesmo.

Sinto que o Harry esta se aproximando, no corredor, mais próximo, enfrente a porta, a porta se abre e ele entra, ele esta lindo de calça e sapato social pretos, a camisa do mesmo verde que o meu vestido com os primeiros botões aberto e as mangas levantadas até o cotovelo, os cabelos bagunçados como e de seu natural, tudo dava a ele u ar displicente e absolutamente lindo, ele veio até onde ele tinha me deixado sentada na cama, sentou-se a meu lado, acariciou meu rosto e sorrindo disse:

- Antes de remover o feitiço quero lhe dizer 3 coisa! Primeira é que me desculpe por ter feito as coisas desse modo mais eu sabia que não avia modo de trazer você para cá sem luta, a segunda é que eu sei o real motivo pelo qual você foi embora e a terceira ultima e mais importante eu te amo, te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo! – Esse se levantou deu um beijo na minha testa, e então parte da minha consciência tomou conhecimento que eu já podia me mover já a outra parte tentava de todo modo entender que Harry Potter, meu Harry tímido, carinhoso, romântico e o cara mais perfeito que eu já conheci, o Harry, me amava.

Essa parte que tentava assimilar essa informação trabalhava de tal modo que ficou incapaz de responder a qualquer coisa, mas a outra parte ainda esta funcionando suficiente para aceitar a mão que o harry me estendeu, funcionava o suficiente para me permitir ser educada com os convidados, para me permitir comer (apesar de não sentir o gosto a refeição que deveria esta perfeita). Eu esta agindo mecanicamente, pelo menos até a hora da sobremesa, Harry fez pet gatteo, e quando eu cortei o meu algo estranho aconteceu, avia algo duro no meio do meu o que considerando quem fez é impossível, se fosse eu seria muito mais que possível seria inevitável mais vindo do Harry, bem antes que eu pudesse olhar ouvi Angel ofegar a meu lado, Gina a minha frente tapou a boca com as mãos o movimento chamou atenção de varias pessoas, varias reações se seguiram a das duas então, ai eu resolvi olhar.

Bem ali, no centro do que seria o meu bolinho estava, envolto por uma esfera mágica, o anel mais lindo que eu já vi, de ouro branco com uma esmeralda como pedra central e vários pequenos diamantes fazendo desenhos em volta, do angulo em que estava dava para ver os dizeres **"Te amo mais que tudo"**, olhei para Harry ao meu lado ele estava sorrindo eu esta atônita, ele usou uma faca para remover a esfera então desfez o feitço e pegou o anel.

- Casa comigo? – ele perguntou ainda sorrindo, mais eu conseguia ver o nervosismo estampado em seus olhos.

Eu estava paralisada sem palavras, estava entrando em estado mecânico novamente, Angeline percebeu, e me beliscou enquanto sibilava:

- Responde logo, antes que ele morra de enfarte!

Minha vida ao lado dele passou perante meus olhos, apenas 3 segundos mais mesmo assim foram como uma eternidade, como se para me lembrar que eu não sei viver sem ele, tudo para me levar a uma única resposta.

- Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, mil vezes sim! Isso é...- antes que eu pudesse terminar ele me beijou, eu ouvi vagamente os aplausos e assovios, senti vagamente o anel de noivado ser deslizado no meu dedo anular direito. A única coisa que eu sentia eram os lábios do amor da minha vida grudados aos meus e a felicidade que eu sentia. Porque sem duvida hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

**10 anos e alguns meses depois **

**9 de Maio**** de 2018, 13:30 da tarde, algum lugar nos arredores Londres, Inglaterra.**

**Visão de Harry**

- Tio Harry o Hugo puxou minhas trancinhas e disse para o Henry e o Scorps que foi só por eu ser menina! – Roselha Weasley é a filha caçula do Rony e a menor entre as crianças.

Ela tem 5 anos e puxou a mãe em quase todos os aspectos da aparência, mais puxou mais o pai no jeito de ser, pequena e branquinha tem grandes e expressivos olhos azuis o cabelo ruivo é quase loiro e ela vive de trancinha o que da uma aparência de inocente criancinha, mas para quem a conhece sabe que ela herdou o talento para encrencas e brincadeiras dos Gêmeos.

- Então acho que teremos que dar um jeito neles não é? – falou dando um beijo na testa dela enquanto ela acena com a cabeça – Vá lá e diga a eles que se fizerem de novo vão ficar sm sobremesa ta bom assim? – ele da um sorriso traquinas e acena que sim com a cabeça eu a coloco no chão e ela volta correndo para o aglomerado de crianças.

No momento em que ela some naquela meio sinto os braços de minha esposa ao meu redor sua barriga dá protuberante pela quarta gravidez levo uma se sua mãos aos lábios e beijo a palma depois me viro e a beijo.

- Como vocês estão hoje Mione? – pergunto guiando-a a uma das cadeiras da varanda.

- Ótimos – ela responde sorrindo – seu lindos Trigêmeos de aniversários estão quase prontos!- ela brinca, enquanto se senta.

Puxo uma cadeira e me sento ao seu lado, a abrasando. Sentado aqui abraçando a mulher que eu amo (e que logo terá mais um filho meu) e vendo mais de uma dezena de crianças correndo no meu jardim (sendo que 4 delas são minhas), meus amigos se divertindo enquanto fazem o revezamento de quem vai ficar na churrasqueira, eu me sinto o homem mais sortudo do mundo, e dou graças a Merlin por aquela Ceia de Natal.

*******

**N/A: Eu sei não estamos no natal, Mas é que só hoje eu lembrei que escta fic estava no meu PC, sorry.. espero que gostem e por favor deixem Raview... Beijos...**


End file.
